Mittens
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Lucy had never been so glad to rid herself of some mittens.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Lucy had never been so glad to rid herself of some mittens.

A/N: This story was requested by multiple people who wanted to see the snippet 'Mitten' expanded from my latest entry in _Assorted Moments_ and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Mittens**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

17 Yule 1000

"Please? Oh please? It sounds like such fun!" Lucy clasped her mitten-clad hands together and beamed up at Oreius. "Please, Susan and Peter said I might but I can't go by myself and they're busy."

The General arched an eyebrow. "And what of your brother, King Edmund?"

"Well, Edmund still has a bit of a cold and he doesn't much like dancing." Lucy stuck her bottom lip out in a bit of a pout. "Lyceus said it's not terribly far, less than an hour even. Please, Oreius?"

She waited only a few minutes longer than she would have with Peter before the massive Centaur gave a curt nod. "Very well, My Queen, I will arrange for your guard to take you to the glade. And-"

"Oh! But, I had hoped you would come!" Lucy gave him another pleading look. "Please, Oreius, won't you come with me? Pretty please?"

Oreius sighed then bowed slightly. "As you wish, Queen Lucy."

Lucy cheered then wrapped her arms around his waist (she was just tall enough to do so if she stood on the very tips of her toes). "Thank you, thank you! This will be so much fun!"

She didn't know why Peter and Susan had been doubtful about Oreius agreeing to take her. Although, the Centaur had been quite firm about the fact she couldn't walk to the glade but as her little palfrey followed in the path churned first by the large Bruin and then Oreius, Lucy could understand why he hadn't allowed her to walk. Still, the sound of the first tentative notes of music and merry greetings echoing through the cold winter air brought a smile to her face. She shot an excited look over at Oreius then grasped his gloved hand in her mittened one. "Come on!"

They entered the glade and Lucy's mouth fell open in wonder as she took in the sight of the gathering. A great many Talking Beasts were present. Foxes with their red coats adding colorful bursts against the white snow. There were great Stags with garlands of holly draped over their antlers and withers. Three magnificent Unicorns were also present, red holly berries shining merrily from the wreaths forming collars about their necks. A number of Dryads clad in gold and russet swayed to and fro as the Fauns with their jaunty red and green scarfs of the finest velvet with gold and silver tassels began playing music that summoned their fellows to dance.

Lucy frowned slightly as she spied a half dozen or so Nymphs who could not be Dryads with the wet sheen to their silky dresses all different hues of green and blue. Most of the Naiads in Cair Paravel refused to travel out of doors since snow first fell on Narnia, they were too fragile to withstand the cold for long save for five sisters who were Naiads of a collection of hot springs to the south. Scrambling onto a nearby log, Lucy tapped the General's arm and beckoned him to bend near. Oreius leaned down and Lucy whispered in his ear, "Are those ladies over there Naiads, Oreius?"

The Centaur glanced over then a faint smile appeared as he whispered back, "They are Nereids, My Queen, for the Sea Nymphs are more resilient in winter than the Naiads who are often most comfortable within the shelter of their homes. Look closely, you will see how they decorate their clothing and hair with sea shells and kelp."

Lucy smiled, relieved she would not accidentally insult anyone, and then she kissed the General's cheek and chirped a merry, "Thank you." Her grin grew as the Centaur cleared his throat then straightened, resuming a stern watch over the gathering. She giggled and hopped off the log as the music picked up in rhythm and the dancing began in earnest. At first it was only the adult Nymphs and Fauns and Satyrs who danced in an elegant pattern that called to mind a giant, living personification of a snowflake. Then as the dancing continued and the tunes turned even merrier, the Talking Beasts and other Magical Creatures including several Centaurs joined in.

Lucy laughed and clapped her mittened hands in time with the music's beat until her feet simply couldn't bear to be constrained any longer and she skipped forward to join the dancers. She danced with a great Bruin then a Leopard who draped his damp paws on her shoulders and gave her a sly smile as she giggled uncontrollably. She whirled with a Faun then joined a circle of Nymphs and Satyrs, squealing with delight as the dance picked up to the point that the ladies all joined hands behind the Satyrs' backs and the Satyrs lifted them so it felt to Lucy as though she were flying as she whirled through the air. She danced with several Centaurs, including Oreius just the once. Finally, she danced with the younger Fauns and Nymphs who were close enough in maturity (if not always age) to be counted as younglings.

Giggling, she taught them how to fall on their backs and make snow angels. Even a few of the adults joined them as the youngsters' delight was contagious. Sitting up in her latest creation, Lucy allowed one of the Fauns to pull her out of her snow angel. Thanking him with a bright smile, Lucy hurried over to a young Nymph by the name of Nyx. She was a little younger than Lucy and was far shier than her companions. Dark-skinned with red-tinted hair, Nyx stood out marvelously against the snow. Lucy hauled her to her feet then gasped for she could feel the Nymph's hands trembling even through the thick warmth of her mittens. "Do you not have any gloves, Nyx?"

Nyx gave the barest shake of her head and tried to withdraw, most likely seeking to hide herself once more in the imposing shadow of her uncle, a large Centaur by the name of Charon. Lucy tsked. "We can fix that. Here." Before the young Nymph could protest or pull away, Lucy pulled off her mittens and slipped them over Nyx's chilled fingers. "There! Don't worry, Nyx. Your hands will warm up. Do you want to join another dance?"

Lucy was thrilled when Nyx nodded and tugged her young friend back into the dancing. By the time five more dances had passed even Nyx was smiling and giggling. The girls whirled around then created snowballs to pelt three mischievous young Fauns until at last Nyx's uncle approached them. The large Centaur bowed gravely to the young Queen, his bass rumble filling the air, "You have my thanks, Queen Lucy, for welcoming my niece into your company. Aslan's blessings on you and your siblings."

"And on yours," Lucy returned breathlessly. She smiled at Nyx again then gazed up at Charon. "We would be delighted if you and Nyx came to visit us at Cair Paravel. You're always welcome."

The Centaur bowed gravely once more then he ushered Nyx away from the glade.

"Your Majesty, what has happened to your gloves?"

Lucy turned to see Humphrey the Bear watching her through sleepy eyes. "Oh, I gave them to Nyx because her hands were so cold and she didn't have any gloves of her own."

Humphrey sat up so he could scratch his rounded belly with one paw. "Well, are your paws not cold now?"

They _were_ rather cold now. In fact, Lucy could barely feel her fingers now. "Is it time to leave, Humphrey?"

He gave a slow nod. "The General says we've been away too long."

Lucy followed the dear Bruin over to where Oreius and the rest of her guard were waiting with her palfrey. The General's eyebrows rose when he saw her bare hands and felt for himself how cold they were, but he did not scold as Peter and Susan would have had they been present and would once they learned of the incident. Instead, he shook his head then slipped his own gloves over her hands. They were far too big but the wool lining the interior of the gloves was warm and comfortable.

Lucy started to move toward her palfrey but Oreius shook his head again. "You must return to the Cair swifter than your palfrey is able to accomplish, My Queen. I want the healers to tend to your hands and the sooner this happens the better."

Before she could question him, Oreius scooped her up easily in his brawny arms and cantered toward Cair Paravel. Sheltered from the wind in the folds of his red cloak, Lucy had nearly fallen asleep when she murmured, "Thank you for taking me, Oreius."

"You are most welcome. You did well with Nyx, My Queen, she and her uncle will remember your kindness long after today has faded."

A burst of pleasure filled Lucy from head to toe at the solemn approval. She grinned up at the Centaur as they clattered into Cair Paravel. "I'm glad I could help them."

"Lucy! What happened?"

"Lu? Oreius, is something wrong with Lucy?"

As Peter and Susan rushed toward them, Lucy whispered to Oreius, "Next time I shall have to bring spare mittens."

The Centaur chuckled then relinquished his charge to the hovering attentions of her elder siblings.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
